Herbie Goes Bananas
Herbie Goes Bananas (1980) is the fourth of a series of films made by Walt Disney Productions starring Herbie – the white Volkswagen racing Beetle with a mind of its own. The film stars former Mel Brooks collaborators Cloris Leachmanand Harvey Korman. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Herbie_Goes_Bananas# hide *1 Plot *2 Cast *3 Reception *4 Cars *5 References *6 External links Plothttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Herbie_Goes_Bananas&action=edit&section=1 edit Loosely picking up where Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo left off, protagonist Pete Stancheck (Stephen W. Burns) has inherited Herbie from Jim Douglas, and travels to Mexico (Puerto Vallarta) with his friend Davy "D.J." Johns (Charles Martin Smith) to retrieve the car. There, they befriend Paco (Joaquin Garay, III), a comically mischievous, orphaned pickpocket. Pete and D.J. board the Sun Princess, a cruise ship, to Rio de Janeiro to enter Herbie in the Brazil Grand Primeo, while Paco follows hidden in Herbie's cargo compartment. En route they meet an anthropology student named Melissa (Elyssa Davalos) and her extravagant, eccentric aunt Louise (Cloris Leachman), who is trying to find a husband for her niece. When Herbie wreaks havoc on board, Pete pretends to court Melissa, intending that her Aunt Louise will sponsor their race. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Herbrust.jpgDisney had over 20 'rust' Herbies made for the film Meanwhile, Herbie helps Paco, who has dubbed the car 'Ocho', escape captivity. When the ship's captain Blythe (Harvey Korman) has his costume party wrecked by the boy and car, he puts Herbie on trial and sentences him to be dropped in the sea. However later on land, Herbie resurfaces from the water to reunite with Paco, who then goes into business with Herbie as a taxi. Thereafter follow three villains (John Vernon, Alex Rocco, and Richard Jaeckel) seeking to capture an antique gold disc, and to find Paco as earlier he had pickpockted their wallets which contained important film by threatening to use an acetylene torch to cut up Herbie; Herbie's matador part in a bullfight; romance between Aunt Louise and Captain Blythe; and bananas initially used to conceal Herbie among farm vehicles traveling to market and later used by Herbie and Paco to stop the villains escaping justice. Ultimately, the villains are captured, and the protagonists re-unite on the Sun Princess to celebrate. The group enters Herbie in an upcoming race, with Paco dressed as the driver. Davy finally asks Paco why he keeps referring to Herbie as "Ocho", since that is Spanish for eight. Paco looks at Herbie's "53" and remarks that 5+3=8. Casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Herbie_Goes_Bananas&action=edit&section=2 edit *Cloris Leachman .... Aunt Louise Trends *Charles Martin Smith .... Davy "D.J." Johns *John Vernon .... Prindle *Stephen W. Burns .... Pete Stancheck *Elyssa Davalos .... Melissa *Joaquin Garay, III .... Paco *Harvey Korman .... Captain Blythe *Richard Jaeckel .... Shepard *Alex Rocco .... Quinn *Fritz Feld .... Chief Steward *Vito Scotti .... Armando Moccia *José González González .... Garage owner *Ruben Moreno .... Store owner *Tina Menard .... Store owner's wife *Jorge Moreno .... Bus driver *Allan Hunt, Tom Scott .... Canal operators *Hector Morales .... Mexican General *Iris Adrian .... Loud American wife *Ceil Cabot .... Mrs. Purkiss *Patricia Van Patten .... Cigarette guest *Jack Perkins .... Loud American *Henry Slate .... Off-watch officer *Ernie Fuentos .... Native *Antonio Trevino .... Pigeon owner *Dante D'Andre .... Dr. De Moraes *Alma Beltan .... General's wife *Dolores Aguirre, Aurora Coria .... General's daughters *Alex Tinne, Don Diamond .... Locals *Warde Donovan .... Maitre d' *Ray Victor .... Guard attendant *Bert Santos .... Policeman #3 *Buddy Joe Hooker .... Chef *Steve Boyum .... Panama policeman *Kenny Endoso .... Mexican policeman *Mario Cisneros .... Puerto Vallarta policeman *Jeff Ramsey .... The matador *John C. Meier .... Ship's officer Receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Herbie_Goes_Bananas&action=edit&section=3 edit Herbie Goes Bananas met with negative reviews and is widely considered to be the weakest film in the Herbie franchise.[1][2] Most film critics remarked that the series had run its course, with Leonard Maltin commenting that there was "one amusing scene where the VW turns matador; otherwise, strictly scrap metal." Maltin (who rated the film *½ out of ****) added that the plot dealt with its cast "encountering all sorts of 'hilarious' obstacles along the way."[3] Phil Patton, author of the book Bug: The Strange Mutations of the World's Most Famous Automobile, observed that the Herbie franchise was "a game of diminishing returns: Herbie Goes Bananas...is filled with 'south of the border' clichés and stereotypes."[4] Carshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Herbie_Goes_Bananas&action=edit&section=4 edit The prop Herbie dropped into the ocean was never retrieved. A total of 26 VW Beetles were used, by reason of the quantity of stunts and tricks. Category:1980 films